


莴苣塔楼（番外 一）

by cengceng



Category: ONER, 坤音四子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cengceng/pseuds/cengceng





	莴苣塔楼（番外 一）

番外（一）

 

小吴坐在驾驶座上，一边操作变道一边小心翼翼地通过后视镜偷偷打量你。

 

“行啦，看什么哪。”你睁开闭着养神的双眼，头依旧靠在副驾的椅背上，刚好和后视镜里小吴打量过来的目光碰个正着。

 

小吴咽了口口水，踌躇半天才弱弱张口：“姐，别难受啊。”

 

你静默了一会儿，平淡开口道：“有什么好难受的，人和人总有分开的一天，你要是嘴总那么碎，明天就能看见辞退通知体验一把和我分别的快乐。”

 

小吴不吱声了，默默把视线收回去专心开车。

 

没两分钟小吴又从后视镜里偷偷瞄你，满脸在八卦边缘试探的表情：“姐，你不是说最后两天气氛都挺僵的吗，我怎么看着……还挺激烈的呢？”

 

你用后视镜一照，没扣严的轻薄衬衫领口下面暴露的大片白皙肌肤上布满深深浅浅的红印，仔细看还能看到几圈细细的齿痕，赤裸裸的情欲气息昭告着世人这是某个人的专属印记。

 

“啧啧啧，哪位仁兄这么不知节制，卜凡？木子洋？我觉着是那个岳岳吧？他一看就是情场老手了，哎对，你觉得谁最厉害？”

 

小吴在一旁挤眉弄眼疯狂暗示，你不动声色把衣领拢了拢：“红灯儿，要压线了，你驾照还有几分来着？”

 

小吴急忙刹车，一看真压线了，立马哭丧个脸开始自己念叨今年违章多少次了。你乐呵落个清净，闭上眼睛，一个小时之前从要别墅走的时候的情景不自觉就浮现在脑海里。

 

你最后一次见到木子洋就是那天在床上，后来他就找了要在公司加练的借口，留宿在练习室，还顺便把不知情的卜凡扣下了。卜凡还和木子洋闹着别扭，没说什么，反倒较着劲也留在公司练舞。岳岳昨晚回来了来着，想着送送你，结果大清早就被一个电话叫到公司谈业务去了。

 

剩下小弟灵超担负起了作为主人家送别的任务。

 

谁都没觉得这事还会生出什么波澜来，无非是小男孩帮你拿拿行李箱，两人站在门口说两句道别的话，谁能想到年龄最小的灵超心思比谁都野，像一头小狼一样虎视眈眈地盯着所有他想要得到的东西。

 

“行，我走啦弟弟。”你故作轻松，想要抬手拍拍灵超的肩膀，却发现大家眼里的小孩子竟比你高出一个头，站在你面前不说话的时候能完全把你遮挡在他的身形之下。

 

想要收回的手在半空中被扣住，灵超握住你的肩膀，把你按在玄关处的墙上。肩胛骨碰撞在坚硬冰冷的墙壁上，你还没来得及呼痛，就见灵超俯下身子一点点逼近，少年清爽却火热的气息袭来。

 

你颤抖着嘴唇，微微偏过头去，灵超却只是用手撩起你的头发，覆在你光洁的额头上。

 

“你到底还记不记得我？”

 

他的声音像一只受伤的小兽，压抑着复杂的情感。

 

你抬眼看他，蝴蝶翅膀般的羽睫在他那双琥珀石一样的眼睛里投下阴影，一眨一动都是易碎的脆弱。

 

你早就见过灵超，早到在他出现在大众视野之前。

 

 

那年你十一岁，昏昏欲睡的周末午后循例跟随母亲一同去基督教堂做礼拜。她是一位虔诚又善良的新教教徒，对圣经所言的一切深信不疑。

 

神父手捧圣经，站在巨大的十字架前解读教义，高耸而瑰丽的玻璃窗下是你坐在后排百无聊赖地低头盯着自己的裙角，文静模样掩饰内心的不满。

 

雪白色带珠光的纱裙在半明半暗的光线下显得流光溢彩，快垂到腰间的长发和黑色外套融为一体，样式简单却精巧的编发让你显得与这座教堂格外相匹。一切都出自你母亲之手，而你并不认为这样的打扮可以让你从心底对任何一种宗教产生归属。

 

你正漫无目的地神游天外，突然一只嫩生生的小手抓住了你的裙摆，你被吓了一跳，转头刚好对上一双琥珀色的的清澈眼睛。

 

“姐姐，你是公主吗？”小男孩嗓子里像含了蜜，漂亮的脸上写满天真又大胆。这是灵超对你说的第一句话。

 

你愣了愣，倒是旁边的母亲被声音吸引，忍不住低声笑了出来。

 

“哪来的小朋友，长得这么好？”

 

小男孩也不怕生，眨巴着大眼睛，奶声奶气地回答：“妈妈带妹妹去喝奶了，要我在这等她。”

 

许是怕小孩子扰了一会儿要进行的祷告，母亲低声嘱咐你带他出去玩，等他的家人来接，你对于这个安排不置可否，从座位上跳下来对着他伸出手，笑眯眯地说，来，弟弟，姐姐带你出去玩。

 

灵超没有犹豫，把小手放在你的手心里，摇摇晃晃。

 

你牵着他的手走过装满五光十色的琉璃窗的长廊，哥特式的石室建筑和远处回响的唱诗班的歌声，阳光里弥散着微小的空气悬浮物，或许你们之间从那时开始就埋下一条引线，如果日后不曾再相见，谁都不会再记起当年那微不可查的针孔，但一旦重逢，那条暗线就开始无声处隐隐抽疼，无人能幸免。

 

灵超听到远处的歌声，拉着你的手要去一探究竟。你无可奈何地跟着他跑起来，额前的刘海被风吹乱。

 

等气喘吁吁地停下的时候，灵超眨着大眼睛回头看你，红扑扑的小脸写着高兴，你却慌忙低着头用手去整理散乱的刘海，生怕露出一丝端倪。

 

灵超却早一步看到了你额头上青色的胎记：“姐姐，你受伤了吗？”

 

你摇摇头，解释道这是天生的。经上说神爱世人，世人也要爱自己，但本该白皙光洁的皮肤上的瑕疵总是给你少女时期敏感的内心带来巨大的阵痛。

 

灵超踮起脚尖，把手贴在你的额头上，一本正经地鼓着小脸吹气：“呼呼~痛痛飞走。”你被他逗得忍不住扑哧一笑，灵超的大眼睛目不转睛地盯在你脸上，像从那些文艺复兴时期的巨大壁画上走出来的天使和圣婴。

 

“姐姐，你真好看。”

 

你至今还记得他天真无忌的言语，换做别人这些童言恐怕早就消逝在记忆的长河之中，但你清楚，你和他都记得。

 

那时灵超说，“姐姐，我是小王子，等我长大娶你好不好？”

 

“好。”你是这么回答的。

 

 

“从你来这儿第一天我就认出你来了，那时候我还不知道你是来干嘛的，我以为你也会认出我，但是你却和洋哥他们……”灵超揽着你的脖子，把头靠在你的颈窝里，不让你看他的脸，声音里却带着颤抖和哽咽。

 

“明明是我最先认识你的，你是不是根本不记得我说过的话，你一直就把我当个小孩，但是我一直都在想你，想有一天能再见到你，告诉你我长大了……”

 

你张了张嘴，想告诉他你没有忘记他，也认得他。但是就好像你额头那块青色的胎记早已经随着长大而慢慢消失了，人生的所有事情都是如此，在小小年纪和狭窄的认知里被看得很重要的事情，总有一天会随时间消逝，变得没那么重要，再回头看时只是一笑泯之。

 

你闭了闭眼，还是没能说出口，他是个孩子，少年人珍贵的情感不该被轻视。

 

他却一口咬上你的脖子，带着少年意气的那种恨意，没下死口，却从皮肤底下渗着丝丝的疼。

 

“灵超……”

 

灵超伸出舌尖在你颈动脉上舔舐，本就敏感的肌肤又湿又痒，你在他怀里挣扎，他却无师自通地开始在你脖子上亲吻吸吮，从耳后到锁骨再到胸前，津液和吸吮的声音回响在空荡荡的房间里，少年人青涩的吸舔混杂着情欲和占有欲，你只能听见自己慌乱的心跳和彼此沉重紊乱的呼吸声。

 

你难耐地发出低低的呻吟，想要推开灵超，灵超却依旧没有从你身上离开，他伏在你耳边轻轻抽了抽鼻子，“我说过不要忘了我，你不听话，你知道我也多想在你身上留下痕迹吗……”电流般的刺激感冲上大脑皮层，身体都跟着酥软，他唇舌所到之处一片星星点点的殷红，几乎要覆盖住原本白皙的皮肤。

 

“姐姐，我不是小孩子了，但是还需要时间。”灵超终于放开你，脸上带着潮红，明亮清澈的眼睛也染上一层朦胧的水汽，你知道你也好不了多少。

 

他握着你的肩膀，强迫你正视他的眼睛。

 

“你等我成年，好不好？”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
